Scott Tenorman Will Die
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: What obsession can lead to...  Written for a friend on DeviantART


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park

"He will pay...ha..." laughed Scott Tenorman, he sat alone in his basement. That's all he did thesedays, but he was almost ready. Almost ready, and then, then he will have his revenge.

It started out as a feeling of presence, a slight movement in the shadows, a small noise in the dark. But he had gotton sloppy, now after four years Cartman knew who was following him. He had seen him, time and time again the last month, too often for it to be a coincidence.  
"Scott Tenorman is following me." announced Cartman to Stan, Kenny and Kyle who he had assembled in his basement.  
"What? No way dude." said Stan, annoyed that this is why he had been dragged down here on a saturday. "Yeah right, I heard that he went crazy then someone commited him." scoffed Kyle "Who wouldn't after what you did to him."  
"Guys I'm serious! I've seen him." insisted Cartman "You on your mom's crack?" asked Kenny, the hood on his parka was too small of him now so he had cut of the front inch so it now hung loosly around his face. "Ay! Scott Tenerman is plotting something, I KNOW he is." groweld Cartman.  
"Whatever fatass, I'm leaveing." said Kyle, the other's followed him out. "I'm not fat goddamnit!" spat Cartman, he turned his back to his so called friends and tapped his fingers together menicingly. "I know your out there Scott Tenerman, and I will figure out what your planning."

Scott crouched in the bushes across the street from Cartman's house, holding a tape recorder. "Cartman's friends have left the house, Cartman is still inside." Scott spoke softly into the tape recorder, eyes planted firmly on the house in front of him. Damn, he had been hopeing to see Cartman with them. Cartman was his obsession, his life. He knew everything there was to know about the other boy, including the fact that they were half-brothers, not that that mattered. He knew enough about the other boy to humilliate him but still he watched. Why? What was the purpose now? Scott knew why, even if he refused to admitt it out loud. Hell when Cartman kissed that Wendy chick a few months back he almost snapped and killed her. Cartman was his, no one elses. Maybe it was time to try the direct approtch and ask the other boy to be his, no that would never work. Kidnapp and rape? hmmmmm maybe. Scott became lost in his thoughts, he didn't even see Cartman come out of his house, didn't even notice his obsession until it was standing right in fron of him, clearing his throat.  
"Scott Tenorman? What the fuck are you doing?" asked Cartman. Scott fell over backwards, accadently crushing his recorder. "I...I...um..ah." mumbled Scott, he blushed heavely and picked himself up. "I thought you dissapeared." said Cartman casualy.  
"Un n-no I've just been busy." stammerd Scott, he looked into the younger boy's eyes. He hadn't been this close in four years! Cartman's eyes were so enticing up close.  
"Ok, well goodbye Scott Tenorman." said Cartman, he turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Scott was shakeing like a leaf, so many thoughts were raceing though his mind. The boy who killed his parents, the boy he loved, hated, and obsessed over was staning right in front of him and now he had his hand on Scott's. Cartman lightly pushed Scott's hand off of his shoulder.  
"W-would you like to go out with me tonight?" asked SCott quickly, now his face was roughly the shade of a tomato. Cartman offerd up his sexiest smile and lightly brushed his fingers down Scott's arm. "Sure, meet me here at six, my treat." said Cartman, he turned away and walked back into his house. Scott nervously looked down at his watch. 4:15. Scott gulped and hurried home to get ready.

Cartman stuck out his toung in discust after slamming the door behind him, he hurried to the bathroom to wash his hands. After he hurried upstairs to his room, he took a small handgun from a shoebox and tucked it into his pants. This time Scott Tenorman will die!

Cartman walked out of his house at 6:05, fashionably late. Besides he had noticed Scott paceing outside of his dor for the last forty-five minits. "Hello Scott Tenorman." said Cartman, almost seductivly. He offerd his hand to the older boy who took it with a broad smile and a light blush.  
"Your hand is a bit cold." commented Scott akwardly.  
"It'll warm up if you keep holding it." responded Cartman /Thank god for see-through, rubber spandex/ Cartman lead Scott to a secluded place in the woods. He had called in a favor(blackmail) and had someone set up a firepit. Cartman kneeled down and lit the fire. He stood up and placed his arm reluctionatly around Scott's waist. "Cartman?" asked Scott nervously, enchanted by those brown eyes again.  
"Yes?" asked Cartman his left hand already reaching for the hidden gun. "I love you." whisperd Scott. With that Cartman slid his right hand up Scott's back, gripping hard onto Scott's hair. He pulled the gun out and shoved the barrel into Scott's mouth. "But I don't love you Scott Tenorman, it was all just a lie. Your just a pussy fag that's about to die." laughed Cartman, he shoved the barrel deeper into Scott's mouth "Gonna cry for me baby?" Scott did cry, and pleaded but it was all incoherant mutterings around the barrel. Cartman pulled the trigger, blowing a hole through the back of Scott's head in an exsplosion of gore. He pushed Scott into the fire and tossed the gun in after him, peeling of the spandex gloves and tossig them in too. When and if they found Scott all traces of Cartman's involvment would bbe gone.

"Hey fatass check this out." said Kyle, tossing Cartman a newspaper. "I'm not fat you fucking jew." grunted Cartman, reading the headline of the paper. So they had found Scoot and declared it a suicide, perfect. 


End file.
